guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Seriane Kerm (rushu)
Seriane's Creation The Seriane Kerm guild was initially created with the purpose of raising petition to start the Seriane alignment on the Rushu server, though it serves a much larger purpose. It is a social guild, likely charged with making the server lag due to its constant stream of conversation. The Seriane Kerm also strives to become a top-level guild, and strengthen its members in the process. The guild is comprised mainly of Neutral people, though it is officially a mixed Alignment guild. Should Rushu acquire a Seriane Alignment, however, it remains to be seen whether all members must be required to be exclusively Seriane. Always an active guild brimming with life, Seriane Kerm members enjoy the benefits of a close group, having backup and dungeon run groups when needed, and general chat for fun. Application Guidelines Admission to this guild is currently set at lv 50 or above, though exceptions are made - we encourage activeness in the guild. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild, and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well the guild. Applicants are encouraged to PM the guild Leader, or one one of its Second-In-Commands, or any member which will then refer you to the Leader or Second-In-Commands. Once invited, applicants will be held On Trial for a week, then moved onto Apprentice and given the choice to manage their own XP contribution towards the guild. Profiles Leader Gael is always game. Lives by the rule of others = toys. Always the pragmatist, with an acid wit and razor-sharp tongue to go along with it. His no-nonsense, albeit slightly less-than-virtuose mind is known to be acute and coolheaded in almost any situation. He and his Partner-in-Crime, Dock, make a dynamic duo that are always trying to outbid each other, much to the embarassment of those around them. Second-In-Commands Burdock, (aka Bur or Dock) a beautiful, thoughtful, caring, and enigmatic Eni who knows how to have fun, and make others feel welcome. Her hobbies include winding her husband, Gael, up. With impeccable manners and helpful attitude true to her Eni character, she is indeed a most respected member in the guild, highly valued for her wisdom and insight. Or jokes. She also is in possession of the greatest, most fanciful accent in living memory. "RAWR!" Another Second-in-Command of Seriane is McFuzzy, the Official Spin Doctor, and War Cryer. A gentle giant, armed with comedy gold at the worst of times, and able to leave your stomach hurting for days at the best. McFuzzy is an important officer, though not as business-involved as Gael, he is the Official Lumberjack of the guild, and his fighting abilities will leave you tamed after a bout with his many dolls. Eca-Girl's Will of Steel and determination can out-rival even Gael's fighting skills. She is focused and centred, and she is the Guild's Official Baker. Wolfsbane, "Wolfie", is considerate and cheerful, always willing to help our in whatever way she can. She will defend her allies without a thought for herself, and do it with zest and passion. She is soft-spoken, humorous, and friendly, and to those that know her, she has a passion for pain, horror and gore. Members Killerxiaoxin - Killer by name, Killer by nature. This reticent sram if true to his assasin nature, both in battle and personality. He will, however, be always helpful to his friends. ParasiticSymbiosis, or just Para for short, is more than a biology wizz. A business-headed man, he is quite the economist of the guild. Independent and trust-worthy. Mercenary Contracts Seriane Kerm operates a Mercenary Contract, open to all potential patrons - for a price. Contacting one of the Seriane members with a specific request will result in a Contract and oversee the operations required by the customers. Current Operations for Seriane Kerm, and their description, are: Mercenary Department: A ruthless unit that specializes in Blood Money ("Contract Killings"). With Gael at its helm, Patrons can expect an expert, professional attitude in which the contract shall be fulfilled, whether Bonta, Brak, Neutral or Monster. Acquisition Department: If there is an item that a customer should wish to acquire, our team will retrieve it within a specified time frame, depending on its rarity. The Acquisition Department will ensure that the item is hastily given to the patron, fulfilling the contract. Drop hunts are included within this Department. Espionage Department: Professional and focused on their goal, they will spy on the activities on any alignment or character. While their duties can coincide with that of the Mercenaries, this Department has a specialized unit guaranteeing customer satisfaction. Headed by Wolfie. - Contact Guild Leader or Officers through Private Message -